


Daughter of Voldemort

by Afina10K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afina10K/pseuds/Afina10K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different twist of Harry Potter, on the last battle to kill Voldemort they make a treaty to live peacefully with one another. But Voldemort has other plans, especially for his long lost daughter, Lianora. Her adventures will lead her to meet witches, wizards, and... half-bloods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't following the story line, sorry guys! I will also bring some characters that should be dead back to life *cough* Snape*cough*.

"Time to get up!" My father calls from downstairs.

I groan and drag myself out of bed. I trudge to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror, looking like a nightmare as usual. I have dark brown eyes with curly/wavy hair from my mom. I am tall and have a curvy body. Some people might call me pretty, even beautiful, but I don't show off my looks. Scratch that, sometime I do show off, but not in a snotty way, I don't go say, 'hey don't I look great?'

I'm 17 years old am in 12th grade, and live in America. My name is Lianora but people that know me call me Lia. I am a really cheerful person with a loud voice (when I want to be), I can be intimidating, I am strong, and get along with lots of people. But for some reason I just feel like I don't fit in.

"Hey Lia!!" My friend Nara called.

I turned and looked at her with a smile. Nara was the most cheerful and energetic of all my friends.

"Hi Nara, what's up?"

"Are you ready for the science test?"

"Yep." I had studied all night, my friends called me The Nerd because I took my school work seriously. But hey, I want to have a good future.

When I returned home I saw a bunch of men standing in front of my house with my Dad standing next to them looking just miserable.

The men just stared at me. I realized one of them was a boy around my age with almost white hair(or just white hair). He was a handsome young man with piercing gray eyes. My heart skipped a beat. 

I sighed and walked up to them and said politely, "Hello gentlemen, how my I help you?"

I heard a man with long white hair(Lucius Malfoy) say, "Is this the girl?" To another one of the men standing there. He was definitely British.

My father raised his eyes and gazed at me as if trying to convey a message to me. But I don't speak eye language.

A man with gray hair and whiskers hits Dad on the back of his head and says, "Eyes down you low life!" With a raspy voice(named Fenrir Greyback).

I glared at him and said, "Don't you dare hit my father!"

He sneered and said, "What are you gunnu do about it girly?"

I smirked at him and said, "This."

Then I did a neat sidekick and he stumbled back.

He growled and I literally saw fur grow on him. A two men held him back and said something like, "...under control...wont be happy..hurt." 

The furry man finally relaxed and grinned at me with an evil glint in his eyes, "You're lucky girly, next time I wont be so nice." 

"I wont be nice either." I mumbled then stuck my tongue out at furry man.

I could swear I heard small chuckles from the boy, but he quickly covered it with a cough.

"So if you guys don't mind and let go of my father, then tell me why you're here."

They all nodded but the leader spoke up and said, "Let us go inside for a cup of tea and we'll tell you why we're here."

I nodded then took my Dad by the arm and gently led him inside. I felt worried, how hard did furry man hit him? Dad seemed to be in a daze.

I turned to the men, "You gentlemen(If you are gentlemen,I muttered under my breath) wait here while I put my father to bed." 

They let out a chorus of okays and I pulled my Dad upstairs so I could lay him down, once done with that, I ran downstairs to the fridge and ran back to Dad with ice packs in my hand. I had a feeling the men were watching me as I went back and forth to bring my Dad asperine and the other necessities.

When I was done, I turned on the kettle and then walked to the living room where they were sitting.

I sat down and clasped my hands together,"Soo... whats going on?"

The white haired man rose from his chair and said, "First lets start with a little introduction. I'm Lucius Malfoy, that man with gray hair that you attacked is Fenrir Greyback, my son over there is Draco Malfoy," Draco smiled and bowed. I gave him a small smile. Lucius continued, "That," he said pointing at a small bald man, "is Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail." He said with distaste. 

I raised my eyebrows, Wormtail? Why Wormtail, and not Billy Bob?

Wormtail looked at me and said, "Don't ask, long story."

Lucius continued, "This is Rabastan Lestrange," pointing at another man a tall brooding looking man with a crooked nose and brown hair, "And that is all for now, you will meet the rest."

"The rest?" I asked in confusion, I don't want to meet the rest, I'm tired, confused and have homework to do.

"Yes the rest. Now lets get down to business."

The moment he said that my Mom walked in, "I'm home!"

Lucius glared angrily at my Mom then muttered something under his breath and my Mom suddenly looked drowsy and said in a soft voice, "Strange, I'm suddenly feeling tired," then in a louder voice,"I'm going to bed sweetie, and why are you just sitting there all alone?"

Alone? How could she not see the group of men?

My Mom left and I turned to glare at Lucius, "What did you do to my Mom? What's going on? Why are you here? Why-"

I was cut off by Lucius,"I was going to tell you until your "Mother"(doing air quotes) walked in."

I scowled, what did he mean by "Mother"?

"You have read the story Harry Potter, right?" He paused until I nodded, "Well the story isn't entirely true, you see in the end we made a treaty, we would have won if that damn Dumbledore hadn't barged in."

"Hold on a sec, your talking like it really did happen."

"Of course it did child, didn't you listen to anything I was saying?"

"If it did happen do some magic I want to see if you're really telling the truth."

So he did, he made objects around the room float, and said Greyback was a werewolf.

So that explains his moment of furriness. I bet he has a hard time staying hygienic, 'cause he stinks.

But I soo knew magic was real!! I jumped up and down in my moment of joy and said, "I knew it, I knew it!!"

When I was done with my sugar rush moment I saw everyone was staring at me oddly, while Draco was hiding a smile.

I looked down in embarrassment, and one of the men turned to another and said, "Are you sure she's the one? She's too cheerful."

"Hey! I'm not too cheerful! I can be serious if I want to be!"

"Prove it." Said Rabastan sneering.

I nodded then made sure I didn't show any emotion and said in a cold voice, "So, explain yourselves."

The men flinched at my face and Lucius said, "Okay, okay, you proved your point." The moment he said that my face relaxed into its usual smile.

"All right, we're here because Voldemort happens to have a daughter and we were looking for her for a long time-"

I cut him off, "So you want me to help you find her?"

"NO, stop cutting me off!"

"Okay,okay, you don't have to be so mean." I muttered.

Lucus's jaw clenched, then he took a deep breath and sighed,"As I was saying we were searching for the girl and found her." He paused until what he said hit home.

My face paled, holy smokes! I was the daughter of the evilest man alive!?

"That girl is you, child of Voldemort." His voice faded out and I collapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV in the beginning.

Draco POV:

That's the daughter of Voldemort? She should be the daughter of a Farie or something. She's so bubbly and happy, and made me laugh a couple of times. My dad said to get close to her so Voldemort wont hurt my family but how am I supposed to become her friend if she's so different from me?

She was truly beautiful, and when she smiled her eyes sparkled. But when she put on her serious face she truly looked like her father. It was scary, as if Voldemort was looking through her eyes. But her scary face is... well scary, but her happy face wants to make you smile. Voldemort is definitely in for a surprise. 

When Lianora found out she was Voldemort's daughter she collapsed. But I managed to grab her just in time. When I held her I felt very protective over her. She smelled so sweet, like flowers during the spring. She had long beautiful lashes and had furrowed her brows. And when she was sleeping she looked utterly peaceful and vulnerable. She had a small smile on her lips, and snuggled up closer to me as I took her outside. I held her even closer, because I was afraid she might get a cold. 

This is so weird, why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't feel this way.

But as I gazed at her sleeping, I knew I wasn't going to stop those feelings for her.

Lia's POV:

I groaned and woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me. I groaned again and didn't want to get up, I had a very comfortable pillow.

Someone gently shook me again and I grumbled, "Go away Dad."

That person chuckled and said, "I'm not your Dad."

I quickly sat up and ended up hitting my forehead with Draco's nose. 

"OUCH!" We both yelled clutching the part we hurt.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time.

We grinned sheepishly at each other. Then I realized the pillow I had been sleeping on was actually Draco's lap. 

"Oh dang I'm, sorry for, um, sleeping on you..." I stuttered.

He chuckled and said, "S'okay."

Great, now I was probably acting like a bumbling fool.

Wait a minute, since when do I care how I act in front of other boys?

I quickly looked around where I was, oh, I'm in a train. .

I'M IN A TRAIN!!!

Holy pickles, I'm in a train! I started to hyperventilate, what will my Mom and Dad say, I didn't agree to this!

Draco seemed to understand what I was panicking about and he smiled and said, "Don't worry you muggle parents agreed to let you go to the school of magic, Hogwarts, and you get to meet your real father."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Did you use magic to get them to agree?"

He grinned in understanding and said, "We didn't need to. You see they knew you weren't their child but were under a spell, so they couldn't say anything about it."

"So they were acting like they love me?" I asked feeling hurt.

"No nothing like that, they can treat you in any way they like."

"Oh." I said, feeling better, that they knew I wasn't their daughter and yet was treated like their own.

"So what's Voldemort like?" I asked, not wanting to say Dad because I didn't think of him as my father since I didn't know him. Nor did he participate in raising me.

Draco took an unsteady breath, "You'll see when we get there."

Every one seemed afraid of this Voldemort guy. Why? What did he do?

The train noises were really annoying, "Ugh." I grumbled, and covered my ears.

Draco smiled and said, "Don't worry you'll get used to it after a couple of times."

"A COUPLE OF TIMES?!?!" I screeched.

He flinched. I immediately apologized and asked why he was so scared.

He said, "Because when you get mad you remind me of Voldemort."

I felt bad for scaring him, "I'm sorry, I'll work on my anger issues. Is Voldemort really that scary?"

He merely nodded. I had a feeling that he had seen more that a boy of 17 should've seen.

We rode the rest of the train ride in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember Emperor's New Groove? Yeah.

Somehow I fell asleep again when I was looking outside. But really it was boring just staring at trees, trees, trees, oh wait? What's that? A TREE!!! 

While I was in dream land outside had grown darker. Suddenly I was shaken awake. It was Draco. He looked frightened.

"Where here." He whispered as if afraid to break the peace. I quickly sat up and looked outside. I think I'm going to my funeral. I'm serious, outside there were graves everywhere. I could practically hear the music, dun-dun-dun--dun-du-dun, from when Darth Vader walks in. As I Iooked outside, all the trees were dead, and not an ounce of sunlight passed through the place. Definitely not my style.

I sighed, "We have a lot of fixing up to do." I mumbled to myself.

Draco shot me an odd look. I grabbed my stuff and Draco did the same. As we got off the train, a giant snake was sitting there looking at me.

I yelped and stumbled back. 

"Don't worry Lia, she wont hurt you, in fact she's your father's." 

My father's? I studied the snake and she did the same.

"Come Lianora, time to meet your father." 

I jumped, startled, and looked around quickly wondering where the voice came from.

I relized the voice was coming from the snake, "You can talk?" I asked.

She laughed in a weird hissing way, "No, but you can talk my language, don't you realize you're talking in Parseltoungue?"

"Really? Wow." I concentrated on my words and relized I really was hissing.

Then I turned around a saw that everyone was staring at me.

I scowled and said, "hiss, hiss hiss...*cough, cough* I mean stop staring at me."

Everyone quickly looked away except Draco, who was looking at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes. I smiled at him and grabbed my stuff that somehow magically teleported here.

Nagini(the snake's name) looks at me and says, "Time to go meet the master." And she slithers off.

I translate what she just said and follow her. 

 

As I walk I see a lot of graves everywhere. Mental note: lighten up this place even if it means I have to add unicorns here. I shiver slightly because of the negative energy I'm receiving from this place. Wondering how I feel this? Well I found out because I woke up one day and saw weird lights emitting from people. When I told Mom she thought I had gone crazy and took me to the doctors'. Then declared I was healthy, and told me it was just in my head. So ever since that day I never told anyone about it. I just searched around the Internet and found out about people like me, and understood why I was seeing this. It said that people with higher sensitivity to the people and objects around them can sometimes see auras.

Lesson about auras:

(A/N auras are different energy levels that show how you're feeling mentally, emotionally, physically, spiritually and more. We cannot fake the Aura. It shows our True Nature and intentions for everyone to see. When you see a person with a bright, clean aura, you can be SURE that such person is good and spiritually advanced, even if he/she is modest and not aware of it. When you see a person with a gray or dark aura, you may be almost SURE, that such person has unclear intentions, regardless how impressive, eloquent, educated, "good looking" or "well dressed" he/she seems to appear. Most people's auras are cracked because they have lost their way and aren't showing their true self to the world. True self means who you really are, and everyone is actually good. Everyone has some good in them. It's just hidden and they need to become more conscious about their being, and must love themselves.) 

End of Lesson.

As I came back to reality, I realized we had reached our final destination. Dun dun dun! There was a large house. It didn't look ugly it was actually really nice. A place I would buy, but the house didn't exactly have a homey feeling about it. "Needs a woman's touch." I mumbled.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

Nagini opened the door with her awesomeness then slithered inside. I followed carrying my stuff that barley weighed anything. Lots of thought ran through my mind, 'is there anything in my suit case? Will Voldemort hate me? Will he blast me to pudding if he doesn't like me? Should I act scary? Who's my mom? Should I be myself? Nah. 'Just kidding, Lia always be yourself', I told myself.

Then I fell, and blinked disoriented. I hear someone snicker. 

I got up brushing myself off, "Who sounded like a bumble bee?" 

Someone snickered in the background.

"I did not sound like a bumble bee," Greyback whined(the werewolf).

I turned to him,"Did too."

"Nu-uh"

"Ye-huh."

"Nu-uh"

"Ye-huh."

"Nu-uh"

"Ye-hu-"

"CHILDREN!!!" Someone bellowed.

I turned to see the ugliest man that walked the Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

The guy was short and lumpy (eww.) He glared at us, which I must say so myself was the worst glare ever. A fly wouldn't drop dead from that glare like mine does. Ha! Take that!

I decided his name would be Shorty.

Shorty sneered lopsidedly, "What are you babies arguing about?"

"BABIES!" I exclaimed, "The person who you should be calling baby is yourself, Chubby McChub!"

"CHUBBY MCCHUB!!" Shorty shrieked, "Why you little-"

It seemed everyone started their sentence with "Why you little" and the never finished because of what was about to happen next...

"Amycus," barked Mr.Malfoy,"Be careful of what you say, especially in front of the Dark Lord's Daughter!"

I smiled smugly, while Shorty glared hatefully at me.

"Shorty," I mumbled under my breath.

"Baby," He muttered.

"Car."

"Can."

"Tree."

"Pig."

"Cow."

And so this went on until we ended up yelling random words at each other and somehow ended up calling each other chocolate chip and vanilla.

"FINALLY! We're here!" I said,"Well, see you never," to Shorty.

He glared at me, "I hope we never meet again."

"I love you too." I said blowing him a kiss, then, grinning wickedly and cheerfully, power skipped to the next room.

Of course after awesomely skipping out I had to trip and fall flat on my face with a loud bang.

"OW!" I yelled while clutching my nose. Then I heard snickers, then chuckles then a loud laugh. They were laughing at me! I grinned sheepishly which made them laugh even louder. 

Then I turned and saw a green man standing behind me. I shrieked and flapped my arms around like a chicken.

He stared at me and said, "I am Voldemort, your father."

"That's great. (Insert awkward pause) Hey, do you like to smile?"

He looked at me like I've gone insane. Well, I guess it was a random question.

"No." He said.

Great! My new goal is to make him smile as much as possible. I smiled evilly and rubbed my hands together while Voldemort stared at me oddly.

"Like father, like daughter," someone muttered.

"Soooo.... why did ya leave me to normal people?"

"It was...necessary at the time." 

I raised my eyebrows at him. He huffed, knowing that I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Who's my mom?"

His eyes became sad and he slumped his shoulders.  
"She died," was all he said.

Okay, so he didn't answer the question, but I could see it in his eyes that he loved and missed her, so I didn't push him.

I asked him where I was staying, and he told me to follow him.

I walked after him, through a series of gloomy steps and hallways. As we walked I peaked into different rooms and saw a ballroom that was all dusty and seemed to be centuries old. We've got a lot of cleaning up to do.

Finally we reached my room. He opened the door for me and said, "Dinner will be at five. Be ready."

He left before I could ask him where we will be eating. I sighed and entered my room. I glanced at the old brown clock; it said 3:00. I had enough time to unpack and shower. I grabbed my suitcase and dumped it on my "colorful" bed. I pulled out my stuff and neatly folded them neatly into my closet. What? I'm a neat person! By the time I was done unpacking it was 4. I ran to grab the things I needed to shower. As I showered I thought over everything that had happened:

1)Beat up a werewolf

2)Made the werewolf mad

3)Scared everyone with my poker face

4)Fainted

5)Woke up in a train with my head on a "pillow"

6) Crushed on Malfoy 

7)Talked to a snake

8)Fell

9)Argued with a shorty

10)Fell again

11)Talked to my biological father who happened to be the world's most evil man

12)Made it my goal to make him smile

I stepped out of the bathroom and put on some clothes, a shirt that said,"SMILE!"

13)And-

Ow! I fell over rubbing my head. I scowled at the rubber ducky I had tripped over, then walked over to it and picked it up, looking at it curiously. Where had this come from?

Suddenly another toy fell on my head. It was a teddy bear.

Huh?

I looked up, Oh SHNAP! Taped to the ceiling was toys!! And the tape couldn't hold on much longer! It was going to fall on me!!! I ran away trying to open the door but it was locked. I started cursing,"Oh pickled leprechaun with ice cream on top, why doesn't the door open!? 

OH YEAH! The key was across the room right under the pile of toys that were about to fall.

"Ohh..." I mumbled.

I quickly darted towards the key and right at that moment the toys fell on me.

"UMPH!" I yelled covering my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was buried under an avalanche of toys. Smokes! How am I going to get out of here?


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to call for help but it seemed no one heard me or were just ignoring me, jerks.

So I thought, I have magical blood, maybe I can do some hocus-pocus.

Okay here we go,"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"I said waving my fingers around like a wand.

Nothing happened.

Dang it.

Suddenly the toys started to fly away.

"Yes!" I yelled joyfully.

"Thank you Cinderella's fairy godmother!" I did a happy dance. Who knew magic in Disney's cartoons actually worked.

When I finally stopped being hyper and stop dancing I looked around the room and saw 'my fairy godmother' howling with laughter on the floor.

I pouted, "Aw man it didn't work!"

That made Draco laugh even harder.

After hours of laughter at my expense he finally got off the ground wiping away his tears.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Finally, now can you show me were we eat? I'm starving."

To prove my point, my stomach made a house rumbling growl.

Draco stared at my stomach, "What lives in there?"

I made a face and said, "Come on hurry up, I could eat a whole whale right about now, and my appetizer is going to be you!"

He got what I was saying and practically ran out of the room yelling, "Follow me!" with me at his tail.

************************************************

We got to the dining room panting.

Voldemort glared at me, "Why are you late?"

I held up a finger showing him I needed to catch my breath, after all running across a giant mansion is hard with all the stuff you could trip over.

I stood up straight and glared at him right back, "Because SOMEONE forgot to tell me where exactly we're eating."

Voldemort froze and the grinned sheepishly at me.

I slapped my hand over my chest and gasped, "OMG Voldemort just smiled, OMG, OMG, OMG." I said squealing like a little girl and jumping up and down.

Voldemort stiffened, "No I didn't."

But I saw amusement in his eyes.

I smiled innocently, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

And I sat down to eat with every one staring at me, seriously people, what is it with your staring!? Am I growing a mustache?

***************************************

That night:

I tried to sleep but I tossed and turned too much and just could't go to sleep. Sigh. I grumbled and got out of bed to check out all the rooms. I put on my clothes, and tiptoed out side my room. I walked around checking out all the rooms, except the ones that are locked. People probably sleeping there. Some rooms had lots of chairs, another one had a dusty old piano, and so on, but everything was dusty. Geez, these people have no hygiene.

I walked down the steps and heard soft murmuring. I quietly peaked through the door.


	6. Clues

I peaked through the darkly lit room. Inside was V-man (a.k.a Voldemort) and Draco's dad. Lucius was kneeling on the ground in front of Voldemort while V-man himself was sitting in a chair. They seemed to be arguing about something. I could barely hear what they were saying, "Do you think she can.... we can't... against will..."

"Yes Lucius, she can, if not we will face dire consequences."

What were they talking about?

Suddenly, Voldemort's head snapped up and he stood. 

Before I could do anything he cast a spell forcing me to appear before him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

I gulped and lied quickly, "I.... wanted to get a drink of water. But I got lost"

I hoped it sounded convincing, even though I was a good liar, Voldemort was practically the king of evil, so he could probably detect lies.

He narrowed his eyes, then sighed, "Don't lie to or else I shall have to punish you. Very well, you are excused... this time.... and go to your room."

I gulped, and swallowed my embarrassment. I hurried to my room and locked the door. I ran to my bed. If I could blush I my face would've been flaming red.

My sleep was very fitful that night, with all my tossing and turning. But one sentence kept running through my head 'Yes...she can, if not we will face dire consequences.'

 

The next morning my alarm clock went off. I groaned and rolled over and tried to turn off the alarm clock. Tried being the main word. How in the world am I supposed to turn of the thing if it kept on jumping away from me until I got up.

Finally I managed to smash it and made a mental note to remember to get a normal alarm when I went to the real world, a.k.a the muggle world as the magic people say. But to me the muggle world is the Real World and this world is as I call it in my head is dream world, but out loud I say Other World. 

I sighed and got up to get ready for another long dark and gloomy day. Seriously, if it hadn't been for my alarm clock I would've thought it was night. 

There was banging on my door, and Draco's voice yelling at me to get my heavy butt downstairs. I glared through the wall my butt wasn't big!!! It was just right.

I quickly did my morning routine and raced downstairs towards the kitchen, I skidded to a halt when I almost crashed into Grayback who was carrying a pile of pancakes.

He glared nastily at me and stomped off. Wow.

"Who peed in his cereal?" I mumbled under my breath, "I take that back.... I mean, who peed in his pancakes? "

I heard a soft chuckle, but when I turned around all I saw was Voldy, with his usual serious face.

I walked in the another thought entered my mind, "WE'RE EATING PANCAKES!!!?!? YAYYY!!!!!!"

I was bouncing up and down feeling extremely hyper and happy.

A hand rested on my shoulder and Draco's voice filtered into my ears, "Calm down Lia, or else you wont get any pancakes."

When what he told me sunk in I whirled around and glared at him, "You wont keep me away from MY pancakes, because I love them too much. If I could I would've married them!!" 

He rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue out childishly, then twirled around to get pancakes from the cook, "Thank you." I said happily.

The cook looked taken aback like he never heard anyone say that. I looked at him and told him, "Your pancakes look delicious so I'm thanking you for making this, you must've worked hard on them."

The cook was around middle aged and he smiled so brightly you would think I gave him an XBOX.

I smiled in return and twirled around to find my seat.

Voldy cleared his throat and I looked at him, "Today you will begin your dark arts lesson so after eating meet me at the graveyard." And he just got up and abruptly left.

Okay... wait dark magic.

I DON'T WANNA DO EVIL MAGIC!!!

I growled, argh! I can't be evil to save my life. 

*10 mins. later*

I stomped out of the house, and walked towards the grave. Eww, there's something green growing on a statue. Suddenly it started to turn so foggy I couldn't see the ground anymore. Great, I could fall in a hole and die and no one would be able to find me. 

I saw a shadowy figure in the distance, was that Voldy? I walked faster towards it hoping to god I wouldn't trip and make a fool out of myself. 

The figure suddenly disappear. What the...

I felt a prickle of fear rise into me.

Great I was going to be eaten by a monster and I didn't even have a frigging wand.

A deep growl rose from behind me, I turned and stared into a pair of red eyes. Uh, oh. This is a good time to RUN!

I sprinted as fast as my long legs could carry me, glad I had taken cross country a couple of months ago, though I sucked at it, I had become stronger at running.

The beast snarled behind me, I could practically feel it breathing down my neck, and of course, like in most books, with all my luck I trip and fall, great this was one of those cliche moments where the character does exactly what I do, trip and fall.

Idiot, I curse myself. I squinted my eyes trying to see where the monster was then I saw it... it was a... a dog?

"Aww," I squealed leaping at the dog-thing,"You're so cute!"

The dog-thing just stared at me dumbstruck, it even made a confused,"arff?" sound. Now that I was closer I could see it was a giant dog with really sharp teeth and giant claws. It looked like Godzilla.

It started at me some more all confused about why I wasn't running. I scratched its ears and it started to purr, I giggled, "You like that don't you? You're just an adorable doggy aren't you?"I cooed.

Its tail started to wag and it sat down pulling me down with it. My smile widened,"I don't wan't to call you doggy all the time, I'm going to name you...Softy. Cause you do have a soft spot for people who pet you don't you." I cooed some more.

It purred loudly when I kissed his forehead.

I smiled and said,"Can you help me get back to Voldemort's house?"

It barked and wagged its tail and slumped even more into the ground, "You wan' me to get on you back? Okay."

I clambered on and Softy leaped into the air with me clinging on to his fur. He ran so fast it felt like minutes when he stopped at Voldy's house.

I slid off his back and gently petted him, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Softy barked and licked my hand then dashed off into the darkness.

I turned around to find Voldemort and everyone else gaping at me. I strolled in,"So, anyone wan't cake?"


	7. I'M NOT GONNA BE SUSHI!!! *WARNING: Spoiler alert*

Re-Cap:

I wondered why they gave me this dress before they were going to eat me.

Was I supposed to look presentable on a plate?

I guess even human-eaters have etiquette.

__________________________________________

As I walked, my swishy dress reminded me of the movements of a jellyfish. I felt like I should move my arms to match the movement of the dress. 

And so I did. For a short while. I wasn't so stupid as to embarrass myself in front of another species. I mean come on, humans are one thing and Mermaids another. I could be as stupid as I wanted in front of humans since I didn't care what they thought; but right now I was basically an ambassador of sorts, and as a representative for the human species I would damn well try to act normal.

I pressed my lips together, nervousness building in my stomach.

I really didn't want to be eaten. It wasn't the way I imagined I would go. Can you imagine what I would be telling my fellow dearly departed? It would go something like: Oh, you died from old age? I was cooked!

Man, I wished I had brought my wand. I hadn't even had it with me during the sorting. 

We reached huge overarching doors and I had to crane my neck up to read what was written at the top of the door. 

It read, "Curia Regum."

I frowned. I had no clue what it meant, but it probably said, "Here we cook Humans," or, "Mmm, Tastes like Chicken!"

A McDonald's commercial popped up in my head. Did they have McDonald's down here? Because seriously, those guys are EVERYWHERE.

I turned to the Mermaid on my left (the one who had been angrily singing opera to me this morning) to ask her, when the doors swung open.

I lied- it didn't swing open, it hobbled open. We literally stood there for five minutes until we heard angry cursing - at least I thought it was cursing - and grunts as ten pairs of slimy fingers on each side tried dragging the door open. 

I snorted; wow, so much for being intimidating. If this was how their doors worked, I didn't even want to know the situation their government was in.

Finally, the doors were opened enough to squeeze through- and when I say squeeze, I mean it involved some stomach sucking and pulling from the other side to pop me through. I wondered if this was how it felt to be a baby coming out of the womb.

Hey. Don't judge.

Once I was through, I helped the Mermaids pull the angry opera singing Mermaid through the door. Let me tell you she was a bit on the overweight side, so it took a lot more effort to try pulling her through. 

After a couple minutes of pulling, I nearly smacked my forehead when I realized we could rub lotion on her belly and back to help her slide through. Although, would Mermaids have lotion? Maybe it was butter to suggest butter or oil. They use it all the time to cook humans, right?

"Um... butter?" I asked, waving my arms around and pointing on the Mermaid's back and belly.

At the blank look on their faces, I tried pantomiming butter, but after ten minutes realized that wasn't working either.

"Ugh!" I cried dramatically, falling to my knees. "Why?" I shouted, pulling at my hair.

"As much as I love a good game of pantomime, I'll just save you the trouble of translation," said a voice beside me.

I snapped my head up and look towards the voice. There was a Merman sitting on the throne, but he look more like a Disney mermaid than any of the other Merpeople did.

"Uh, what happened to you?" I wondered out loud.

His sea green eyes (oh the irony) narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Oops, I hit a sensitive spot. I guess he didn't like the fact that he looked different.

"Er, what I mean is, why do you look so much more handsome than the other Merpeople?" I batted my lashes, trying to lessen his ire.

This seemed to only anger him more, because he stood up (more like swam up) and roared, "You think I wanted this!? I'm different! You know how long it took me to earn my people's respect because of my looks!? TEN YEARS! They say, 'oh, your difference makes you special' and, 'oh, all the ladies will absolutely ADORE you.' I look more like my warm water cousins than I do with my actual direct family!"

There was a moment of silence before he whimpered, "If only my father hadn't fallen for a... a... witch."

He made it sound like being a witch was a horrible thing! I was quite offended.

"Oy!" I shouted. "There's nothing wrong with being a witch!"

"Yes, there is! Especially when that half of you is what turns you into a social outcast," he hisses.

Oh, my goodness, what a baby. "So?" I snapped. "Isn't that better? When you make friends, you know they want to be friends for who you are! Differences and all!"

Although... they could be in it for the money... But I decided to leave that part out.

"They could be trying to get favors from me!" he screeched.

Oh, so he had thought of that.

"Well, you'll just have to take that leap of faith, won't you?" I said quietly. "Because if they are your true friends, it will be all worth it. You'll just have to take that chance."

Silence. I had stunned him to silence. 

Well, I was pretty awesome. 

"But I don't have any friends..." he said softly.

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically. "You probably push away anyone who gets close to you, am I right?"

"Well... yes," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly, I heard gurgling behind me. Oh shoot, I had forgotten about the Mermaid stuck in the door!

"Er, let's help her out before we deal with your person problems," I stated.

"Oh, right," he said. Snapping his fingers, he made some clicking noises that sounded oddly dolphin. 

"What?" he asked when he saw my face, "We don't sing all the time. It's quite annoying. Can you imagine doing that when you just woke up?"

Oh, yeah, that would be annoying. 

When the overweight Mermaid was finally freed, I asked the Merman king (I think he's the king? I mean he's sitting on a throne) why he had called me. 

"Oh, yes. I need you to make me look like the other Merpeople," he said, like it was just a walk in the park.

My eyebrows drew together, "I think you're looking for a plastic surgeon."

"I don't need plastic! I need a new face!"

I shook my head, "You misunderstand. A plastic surgeon is someone who changes your facial features. And anyways, I haven't learned any spells to change appearances yet."

Silence. Again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "Haven't you learned anything of what I just said about your looks? YOU should be the one making the other Merpeople wish they had your face! You have to show off what you got! In human standards, you would be considered hot, but noooo you have to go and complain about what you have. So many would kill to have your looks. Oh, my god, you're so whiny."

"I want a new face!" He shouted, banging his hands on his seat childishly. 

"Well, you're not going to get one until you appreciate what you have!" I shouted right back. "And get a social life, ya loser!"

"I like being alone!" He howled.

"That's a filthy lie and you know it!" I shrieked.

"It's not a lie! I don't need anyone!"

"Some day you're going to wish you had a friend, but you'll realize that, because of your stubbornness, you're going to be all alone and die alone," I hissed out the last three words.

"The whole country will mourn!" He gasped, offended.

"But will they really?"

"Of course they will!" he shouted. "I was a good and kind leader, and even have moved us out of the dark ages!"

"No, they won't! They won't care!"

"Yes, they will, because... because..." he trailed off, realization dawning on his face.

"Because what!?" I yelled.

"...they care about me," he said in a small voice.

I marched straight up to him and gave a hearty smack on his back, "Atta boy! You see? I knew you could do it!"

"Oh," he breathed, "oh!"

He realized what I had done. I'd played the bad guy to make him see what was in front of him the whole time. Man, sometimes I was too good to be true.

I grinned and cheerily said, "And just for that, I'll be your first friend. I think we've had our bonding time just now."

He looked at me awe struck, but then said, "I don't even know your name..."

"Neither do I! Your name I mean," I laughed. "Mine's Lianora, but my friends call me Lia."

He looked at me, waiting for a last name. Oh geez, this might ruin everything, but to hell with it!

I sighed, "Riddle, the last name's Riddle."

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for a shout of horror or something. 

"Well my name is-" and he went off on a series of screeches that caused me to cover my ears. "Sorry, it sounds much nicer underwater," he said apologetically. "But the name my human mother gave me before she became a haddock was Tsurti Arevy. It was supposed to mean 'The Cold's Sun' or something."

He didn't seem to be freaking out about my last name for some reason. Maybe Mermaids were really out of touch from what was happening in the wizarding world. 

"You- you're okay with who I am?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've learned from personal experience to never judge someone because of who they're related to," he grinned knowingly.

I beamed at him and asked, "Can I call you Arev?"

He perked up, "Sure! That word specifically means 'sun' so... close enough!"

There was a moment of silence before I asked, "So, why did you dress me up?"

"Oh, we were just trying to butter you up to agree to my request."

Well... they had a weird way of bribery with all that they did to me.

"Can I go back? To the surface? I need to get to Hogwarts," I said.

His eyes widened, "Oh! Of course! Sorry about that! Now that you've set my head on straight I guess I won't be needing of your services."

I grinned, "Great!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Can I go now?"

"Now?"

"Now."

He pouted, "But... I though you would be with me forever now that we're friends!"

I sighed, "That's not how friendship works. I'm not going to follow you around like a puppy. Friendship is a two way street. Friendship is about sharing, supporting one another, laughter and tears, arguments, and a lot of other annoying contradictions. And BOTH sides have to give their equal effort to maintain that friendship. It's hard, but if you really like the person it'll feel like no work at all."

"That sounds complicated and confusing," he whined.

I laughed, "That's 'cause you've never had friends before, so it might sound a tad hectic. But don't worry, I'll teach you the ropes. But on weekends. I do still have to go to school." I lifted my pointer finger up at him, "The first rule of friendship: Being friends doesn't mean you will be hogging the other person's day and holding them back from a bright future! It means encouraging them to reach their POSITIVE goals! You hear me!? POSITIVE GOALS. DO NOT encourage them to do things that will harm themselves or someone else. That is when you try to stop them. And this is where it gets complicated. How far should you go to try to stop them. This comes from each person's own experience...

I went off on a thirty minute tangent about trying to drag friends out of the dark side(pun intended).

By the time I was done, Arev had such a confused expression I could see steam coming out of his ears.

I paused to take a deep breath and then said, "I want you to write down what you learned from me every week I come to visit, including what I've just told you, and I'll read them the next week and we'll review over key points."

He groaned, slumping over his throne, "That sounds like schoooooool...."

"Suck it up, buttercup. I'll be visiting you on Saturday. Now it's your turn to tell me how I will be going back and forth from here to Hogwarts."

He straightened, still pouting, "Here, take this conch, it'll teleport you to Hogwarts. The conch will only take you back and forth from here to there. It'll also cast a spell to allow you to breath underwater."

I walked up towards him and grabbed the small pink conch from his hands. There was a thin golden string looping through one of the holes on the conch for me to hang around my neck. Which I did, of course, because knowing me, I would lose it within two seconds. Although... it would look a little awkward with my necklace. Speaking of which, this necklace was unusually silent for being the bringer of insanity. 

It will be good to form an alliance with the Mer-King before I- uh, we, take over the world! It whispered.

Dude, those are some lofty goals you have in mind. It's not even possible. Have you seen the weapons they use? They're frigging spears!

Oh yeah... you're right. But! Someday my time will come!

Sure, sure. Whatever you say, man.

I'm a girl!

I didn't know necklaces had genders.

Don't discriminate! Just because you have a few reproductive organs to differentiate yourselves from the rest of us...

Okay, okay, I get your point. Jeez.

The necklace, content with getting its point across, fell silent again.

"Helloooooo? You there?" A webbed hand was waving in front of me.

I blinked, "Oh um, did you say something?"

Arev rolled his eyes, "Uh, yeah. I was asking if you're going to leave any time soon. Not that I have a problem with you staying."

I grinned, "Trying to get rid of me, ey? 

I grabbed him in a head lock and began mussing up his hair.

"Hey!" He laughed trying to get out of my hold. "Just leave already, woman!"

I laughed and let go, "Okay, okay, I'm going now. See you Saturday!"

I took a deep breath and blew through the conch.

Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

All I got was Arev howling in laughter and rolling on the floor in tears.

"Oh my gods, this is to good! You though you were supposed to blow it?" He continued laughing like a maniac.

My cheeks flushed in response, "Well, what was I supposed to do!?" Oh, my god, this was embarrassing.

"It's a spell, you seahead! A spell!" 

Seahead? Oh, it probably meant airhead.

I stomped my foot in embarrassment, "Then why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

He stopped to breath and said, "I wanted to see what you would do with it. Oh my gods, land-people are funnier than they're given credit for."

I crossed my arms and pouted grumpily, "You suck. And just for that I take back my tutoring lessons."

He immediately stopped laughing, panic flitting across his face, "I was joking! It was light humor! Please don't go!!!"

My expression cracked into a grin, "No, no, I was kidding! This is a good step when making friends! What we just did was called a playful banter. Lighthearted fun. Friends make jokes like this and it doesn't really mean anything, no one really take offense. Although, you could have that one sensitive friend... But those sort of understanding between different types of friends comes with time."

He took a deep breath of relief, "Oh, that's good."

I clasped my hands behind my back, and lightly rocked on the balls of my feet, "So, are you going to tell me how to use that spell, or am I going to stand here all day?"

He chuckled, "All you have to do is envision where you want to go and the conch will take you."

I bit my lip and focused fiercely on the conch. After a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen.

I raised my head to glower at him, "Hey! If this is another one of your jokes-"

POP! 

"-I'll shrink you to the size of a gerbil and keep you in a cage!"

My voice echoed around me. I heard gasps of horror.

Oh shoot. 

I was back at Hogwarts. 

In the middle of the dining hall. 

When Dumbledore seemed to be giving his speech.

"Um, long story?" I said, sheepishly shrugging.

"DETENTION!" screeched a toad-like woman wearing pink, shooting out of her seat.


End file.
